Advertisers wish to use all available resources in providing the most effective advertising to users. In particular, advertisers want advertisements displayed to a user to somehow be targeted or personalized for that user so as to capture the user's interest. To further enhance the appeal of advertisements to a user, content associated with a social network of the user may be incorporated or otherwise presented with the advertisements. Interactive advertising allows a user to perform various actions when presented with an advertisement. For example, a user may wish to indicate that he or she likes a particular advertisement or recommends the advertisement to his or her family and friends.
Such indications are helpful to other users who are associated with the user through a social network since these other users may be more incentivized to explore an advertisement when they see that it has received positive feedback or been recommended. However, when interactive advertisements such as these are presented to users in a third-party applications, it is important to provide mechanisms that prevent the third-party applications from initiation actions on behalf of the users. Without implementing effective safeguards, malicious third-party applications may generate user indications that appear to be genuine, but are actually not tied to any actions taken by the user.